


A Nice Person

by BotchedExperiment



Category: Detentionaire (Cartoon)
Genre: Emetophilia, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaz was a self-centered jerk. There was no way that he'd help her in the same situation, so why should she help him? </p>
<p>Because she was a nice person, damn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Person

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm WAY too handsome to throw up all over myself!"
> 
> continuation of episode seven.

"Chaz, open the door." Tina stood outside his bedroom door with a stack of papers in her hand, some homework and some news related. He insisted that she didn't have to bring it by ("I can't do homework right now!") but Tina wasn't about to be blamed for his bad grades or being out of the loop on the latest news.

He stayed home from school that day, sending his co-anchor a pitiful text including parts of his will. Tina wasn't surprised that he'd managed to catch what was going around school. She had just managed to get over the cold she had caught during the little outbreak.

As soon as the door opened Tina was face-to-face with a miserable Chaz. His clothes and hair were disheveled and for a moment she wondered if he knew how not handsome he looked.

He reluctantly accepted the papers Tina held.

"I _told_ you, I can't-"

"Just take them." she blurted in irritation.

Chaz huffed, placing the papers on a nearby table inside of his  _enormous_  room.

The house itself was alarmingly big. Every turn there was a expensively-decorated room or a staff member. No sign of Chaz's father, though. Tina didn't know a lot about her co-anchor's family, but what she did know was that Dash was always off doing something. _Maybe_ , she thought, _that's why he needs attention all the time_. It was a silly thought, maybe an explanation but not an excuse and his family issues didn't make Chaz any less of an egotistical jerk.

He pawed at his nose with a pathetic whimper and left to crawl back into bed, leaving Tina at the doorway. With an eye roll she walked in his room. She was a nice person, but not nice enough not to take advantage of his horrible state.

"So in case you didn't realize it, I had the opportunity to do the news by myself today."

" _Ugh!_ Don't remind me." He growled as he wiped his nose with an overused Kleenex.

Tina was about to rub it in a little more when the other teen let out a second whimper. It took seeing him wrap his arms around his stomach to notice the bucket place next to his bed. Chaz stayed sitting in bed, hunched over staring at nothing in particular as he seemed to be focusing on not throwing up. Tina realized she'd never seen him that quiet and she would enjoy it if it wouldn't make her feel terrible. He was obviously trying to ignore his nausea and she could tell that it was going to backfire.

The teen took one hand off of his stomach and covered his mouth to muffle a wet coughing sound. Tina caught a split-second of panic on his face before he puked all over his hand and bed. Unfortunately, he wasn't done. Chaz began to whine but it was cut off by another bout of vomit. He was too preoccupied with his stomach to try to puke in the one designated container, Tina realized.

She sighed and picked it up to hand it to him. He immediately hugged it to his chest and let out another bout of watery vomit, coughing hard. It took a few seconds for him to finally relax and decide he was done.

His breath was still quick, and he was now covered in his own vomit. As he observed his situation Tina wondered if this had happened several times that day. Maybe she should do someth-

_No._

_No, no, no._

Chaz was a self-centered jerk. There was no way that he'd help her in the same situation, so why should she help him?

Because she was a nice person, damn it.

Tina reached down and pulled up the dirty blanket from his bed, yanking it from his grip when he tried to stop her. She placed it in the corner of the room and glanced at her miserable co-anchor.

"You're being stupid."

"So are you!" He shot back defensively before he even knew what she was talking about.

 "I mean," she continued, "Denying nausea doesn't make it go away."

"It should."

 


End file.
